The Record in The Drawer
by Spaceteapack
Summary: "check the drawer later, non?" Character death. FrUK, T just in case.


"Be happy, mon lapin. Be strong, Angleterre." Francis said, his voice low, hoarse and he can't even say the whole sentence without taking a breath which even seemed to torture him.

"Non, ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir." Arthur said, squeezing Francis' hand in his, wishing his actions could make the France personification hang on. The said words, seemed like it's not to assure the French but to assure the speaker itself that his most beloved country won't die.

Francis gave off a smile at the attempt of Arthur speaking in French and his action of assuring himself. "You need to work on your pronounciation, mon lapin."

"Non, pourquoi je ferais ça si vous n'êtes pas ici pour pratiquer avec?" Arthur's voice was low, sad and desperate.

Francis shook his head, left-right. He took a dry deep breath, "Angleterre, you were the Great British Empire. Why are you so...dèsespèrè?"

"You, are the reason you frog!" Arthur shouted. The french smiled sheepishly.

"Vous ètes si mignon, mon Arthur." he said.

"Francis, live? S'il vous plait?"

"I've been stitched once too many, mon lapin. Je ne pense pas que je peux continuer." Francis answered, "but you, were the Great British Empire, the United Kingdom. Of course you can go on."

Arthur didn't say a word. He only looked deep into the French's blue eyes. They shone no more. They were still there, but the sparkle, the shine...was no longer there.

"Mon amour, don't let the cloud hide your beautiful emerald eyes. That part of England won't get amy sun, remember?" Francis, with his faint strength lifted Arthur's hand and kissed it. Arthur sighed. He prayed to God he didn't even believe so Francis would not die. It'd be annoying if France crumbles but to lose Francis...will bring him bigger disaster. Personally.

Francis' breath got shorter, more hoarse as he seemed to be on his edge of live. Arthur squeezed his hand stronger, while his other hand rubbed on Francis' cheek.

"Non, non, Francis. Stay. No." he said, looking deep into Francis' eyes. Francis smiled and words slipped out of his mouth, "check the drawer later non?" then he took a really deep breath.

"You are not going anywhere! And don't order me around, you frog!"

"Your beloved frog, non?" Francis responded.

"Yes, you are, mon grenouille. So I command you to stay."

"I would if I could, mon cher." Francis replied, taking breath in almost every syllable.

"You could, Francis.. S'il vous plait..reste avec moi."

"Je t'aime, mon Angleterre" Francis' said with his last breath. He closed his eyes, his hands became limp as his soul leave its body. Arthur's face lose its colour, following Francis'. His body shook, he can't believe that the country left. That it died. HE died. HIS frog died.

A dry scream tore the silence apart. It was dry, as though the throat it came out from is not made of soft voice chord, but sand. Countries that are waiting outside of the room where England and France have been in stood up from their seat. Matthew, Alfred, Gilbert and Antonio were the first to enter the room. They saw Arthur sobbing, hugging the dead body.

"Papa?" Matthew whispered, "Papa, pourquoi? Vous devriez rester ici avec moi!" Matthew hug Francis' body, not leaving many space for Arthur to hug anymore.

"Arthur, I'm so sorry.." Alfred said, kneeled to hug the smaller man close to his chest, letting him soak his shirt with tears.

The room was filled with sobs from the body's closest people. Alfred rubbed Arthur's back, whispering words to calm him down. Gilbert pats Matthew's shoulder while Antonio kneeled near Francis' ear, whispering prayers.

"We have to burry him." a German voice raised.

-time skip-3 months later-

"Meeting dismissed. See you on the next meeting." Ludwig said, clapping his hands twice.

Arthur left too, of course. Taking his suitcase, putting on his coat and off he go to a small cafè near the meeting building.

"Earl Grey, please." he said, to the waitress beside him after he took a seat on the corner of the cafe. The waitress left after repeating his order and told him to wait.

He took a mini casette player out of his coat pocket, he plugged the earphone into his ears and pushed the play button.

_ Ahem. Allors mon cher. I bet you miss me already. Non? I miss you already, eventhough we have met each other not long ago. 3 days ago, if I'm not mistaken? I miss your emerald eyes, your rarely shown smile, your blush, your incredible eyebrows, your cute namecallings..in the end... I miss you._

_ Arthur, je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime."_

There was a pause. Arthur muttered under his breath, "je t'aime aussi frog". The waitress came and delivered his Earl Grey. Arthur nodded and took a sip. The record continued.

_Mon amour, je suis votre chevalier en armure étincelante? Parce que pour moi .. tu es mon chevalier en armureétincelante. mousseux, ma belle fée, ma ... tous. Vous vous sentez aussi? Je t'aime, mon cher. Et vous? J'espère que vous aussi. Je t'aime mon lapin. Je vais devoir partir bientôt. Désolé. Je suis terriblement désolé. I want to be with you forever, but... Don't forget that I love you._

And thus, it stopped. Arthur finished his tea in some sips. He stood after his cup is empty, packed his stuffs, left the bill on the table and went home under his black umbrella under the rain that suddenly poured just after the record stopped playing.

Translation:

"Non, ne dis pas ça, tu ne vas pas mourir." : "No, do not say that, you're not going to die."

"Non, pourquoi je ferais ça si vous n'êtes pas ici pour pratiquer avec?" : "No, why would I do that if you're not here to practice with?"

"Tu es si mignon, mon Arthur." : "You're so cute, my Arthur."

S'il vous plaît? : please?

Je ne pense pas que je peux continuer. : I do not think I can continue.

"Papa, pourquoi? Vous devriez rester ici avec moi!" : "Dad, why? You should stay here with me!"

Mon amour, je suis votre chevalier en armure étincelante? Parce que pour moi .. tu es mon chevalier en armureétincelante. mousseux, ma belle fée, ma ... tous. Vous vous sentez aussi? Je t'aime, mon cher. Et vous? J'espère que vousaussi. Je t'aime mon lapin. Je vais devoir partir bientôt. Désolé. Je suis terriblement désolé.

: My love, am I your knight in shining armor? Because for me .. you're my knight in shining armor. sparkling, my beautiful fairy, my ... all. You feel so, too? I love you, my dear. And you? I hope you do too. I love you my rabbit. I'll have to leave soon. Sorry. I'm terribly sorry.

I don't speak French and used Google translate for the French part. Correct me if I'm wrong. Tellme what you think about it. Thank you :)


End file.
